


Precious Moments

by hondagirll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondagirll/pseuds/hondagirll
Summary: Rose Weasley is going to be the death of you.





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 smrw_ficafest on lj. Original post [here](https://smrw-ficafest.livejournal.com/28786.html)

The corridors are loud, brimming with students yelling and talking loudly about their summer holidays – or lack thereof. You clutch your books to your chest and keep your head down; three days into your first term at Hogwarts and you have yet to let go of your nervousness.

Suddenly, you are bumped into from behind and your books and parchments slip from your grasp and go flying all over the floor. Your ears burn as a couple kids snicker at the sight, well used to ‘Firsties’ dropping things.

“Oh no.”

A shadow falls over you as someone bends down to join you on the ground, collecting your wayward items. You look up as your class list is handed to you. Long hair, freckles, a tiny dimple in her left cheek, you recognize her instantly from the Sorting –she’s a fellow First Year as well, a Gryffindor if you remember correctly.

“I am so sorry,” the girl says as she reaches to the right to grab your Transfiguration book. “I was talking to Susan and Meghan and then André walked by and made a face at me and I made a face back at him and, well, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It…it’s okay,” you manage to say, not used to conversing with someone who rambles. You are much more used to monosyllables. “I’m fine.”

“But still,” the girl pauses and looks down at your schedule, her eyes widening in recognition. “Hey, you got Luera next. Me too. Want to walk with me?”

You blush slightly as you stand up and she hands you the last of your parchments. “Um, sure,” you say. “I’m Scorpius,” you add as an afterthought, slightly nervous by the fact that you are talking to a girl.

She smiles; she’s missing a bottom front tooth. “I’m Rose.”

Later, you will look back on your first meeting and realize something, even from the beginning she was something else.

 

-:-

 

The Great Hall is buzzing with the latest rumors and gossip but you keep your eyes peeled straight in front of you. You have nowhere to sit. Gone are the four long House tables of yesteryears (they only appear at the beginning and the end of the term now). In their place stand hundreds of smaller tables designed to promote inter House unity. Filled with chattery students, you wander the aisles looking for a small space to slip into –unnoticed of course.

“Scorpius!”

Surprised, you turn your head, shocked to see Rose Weasley waving wildly at you from her seat a few aisles over.

“Come sit with us!” she shouts over the noise, gesturing to her table mates.

Amazed, you make your way over. You sit down as Rose introduces you to her friends. You nod in acknowledgement and start shoveling food into your mouth; beef soup never tasted so good.

 

-:-

 

“No, Rose, no. For Merlin’s sake, no!!”

Your shouts are lost as the wind whips through you, chilling you to the bone. You close your eyes and wrap your arms tighter around Rose’s waist, not caring that you look like a ninny, this is a matter of life and death after all.

_“Whoo-eee!!”_

The happiness in Rose’s voice is unmistakable as the Nimbus broom goes higher and higher, well over the tops of the tallest trees in the forest. You are terrified and can’t look anymore; eyes shut seem to be the safest bet.

“Scorpius. Hey, Scorpius.”

You say nothing but instead keep your eyes tightly closed and your body as still as it can possibly be. You hear Rose give a small sigh of defeat and a moment later, you feel the broom start to make its descent down.

“Well, that was fun,” says Rose the moment the broom comes to a complete stop.

You fall to the ground and look at her, clutching your chest in mock horror. “You are going to be the death of me,” you manage to choke out between horrified wheezes.

“Nah,” Rose plops down on the grass beside you and nudges you with her foot as she adds, “Not today at least.”

 

-:-

 

“The calf’s foot goes in first.”

“No it doesn’t,” you say determinedly. If there is one thing you have learned in the two years since you have met Rose Weasley it’s that she doesn’t listen. At all.

“It goes pig’s eye, _then_ calf’s foot. It says so right here in the book,” you explain, pointing to the passage.

“It’s wrong,” Rose insists but she shrugs her shoulders in defeat and stands back, her look weary. “But go ahead then, do it wrong.”

Your eyes flicker nervously to hers, then back down to the potion. “ _Fishbrigad_ ,” you whisper to yourself as you add the pig’s eye. A loud bang sounds as soon as it hits the mixture and you jump back as the entire thing turns blue and starts to smoke.

“See,” says Rose, the corners of her mouth lifting in a smug grin. “I was right.”

“Rose,” you mutter angrily as you look down under the shelf for a second batch of supplies, you can already see the professor making his way over. “You are going to be the death of me.”

Rose continues to grin.

 

-:-

 

“Scorpius!”

The shout is loud and slightly obnoxious, caring well over the large crowd milling around the platform. You turn, recognizing the voice instantly and are pleasantly shocked when a slender form throws herself into your arms, overjoyed to see you. You catch a small whiff of lavender as you burrow your nose into her hair and it makes your stomach flip flop.

“Hi Rose,” you manage to calmly say as she pulls away from you. “How were the rest of your hols?”

“Perfect,” she says, grinning. “And yours?”

“Well,” you can’t help but smile as you pull back your robes slightly, exposing the blue and bronze Prefect badge on your chest as you preen, “Pretty good actually.”

Her eyes light up and at first you think its for you but that hope is dashed when she adjusts her robes and you catch of tinny glimmer of the letter ‘P’ on her chest.

“No,” you gasp, awestruck.

“Yep.”

Rose grins and pets her badge lovingly, “Looks shiny don’t it?”

You shake your head, amazed at the fact that somebody actually made Rose Weasley a prefect. “Why in Merlin’s name…?”

“Hey,” she feigns insult and hits you slightly on the arm. “Maybe they thought _you_ needed some looking after. And I was _obviously_ the best bet.”

You start to laugh. You’ve forgotten how much you’ve missed her. If Fifth Year doesn’t manage to kill you, Rose Weasley certainly will.

 

-:-

 

“Scorpius.”

_Silence._

“Psst….Scorpius.”

You can feel her staring at you. “What Rose?” you ask, annoyed.

“Never mind,” she says, making a face and drawing away from you. “You’re in a mood.”

“I am not in a mood,” you hiss. “But O.W.L.s are in a month and I’m _trying_ to study.

You are well aware you sound moody, but lack of sleep and too many hours staring at pages with tiny black print are finally catching up to you. Even Rose is stating to feel the brunt of your irritability.

“Sorry,” she says. She glances down at her work and you sigh to yourself.

“What, Rose?” you ask, setting your book to the side.

“Nothing.”

“Rose…”

“I just wanted to ask if you were free this summer. Maybe you would like to come to my house for a bit, you know, hang out and stuff.”

She keeps her head down but you are surprised to see a slight blush on her cheeks. You are shocked.

“I... I’d like that,” you stutter, not feeling this awkward in years.

“Really?”

She looks up and catches your eye and you both look away quickly. A slow smile starts to tug at the corner of your mouth. “Yeah, really.”

She grins and goes back to her work. But you two spend the rest of the evening sneaking futile glances at each other.

 

-:-

 

The night is cool and crisp; you pull on your jumper, struggling to stay warm. You and Rose sit together quietly on the bench as an awkward silence descends over the pair of you. You are especially surprised by Rose’s quietness –she has always been the chatty one- but then you reflect that this dating thing may just be as nerve wracking for her as it is for you.

“So, are you going to kiss me now or what?” Rose finally asks, breaking the silence with her usual lack of tact.

“Rose!” Your face floods with embarrassment.

“What?” She glances over at you and grins, revealing the tiny dimple in her left cheek that you’ve memorize over the years. “You know you’re thinking about it.”

“Rose,” you shake your head, not surprised by her forwardness. It’s the same thing that attracted you to her in the first place after all. “You can’t go around saying things like that, it’s not right.”

She grins, but says nothing more. And later that night, when you finally work up the courage to kiss her on her front porch you will realize one more thing, Rose Weasley will be the death of you. And you are perfectly okay with that.

 

-:-

 

You are making your rounds when you spot her, sitting on one of the balconies off the Astronomy Tower. She looks oddly nostalgic as you make your way over to her and plop yourself gently on the ground behind her.

“Hey,” you say, wrapping your arms around her waist and resting your chin on top of her head. “Why the long face?”

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Rose says, looking out onto the grounds. “Graduating. And everything is going to be different.”

“Not everything.”

You spin her around until her eyes meet yours. A strand of hair falls into her face and you gently pushed it back with your fingers. “Me and you,” you say, “aren’t ever going to change.”

She smiles, understanding that you are promising more then just tomorrow, you are promising her the future.

“I know,” she replies as she burrows her head into your chest. “I just like to hear you say it.”

 

-:-

 

“Ivory or white?” asks Rose, two swatches of fabrics in her hand. You look up from your work, perplexed.

“Huh?”

“Ivory or white?” repeats Rose as she walks around the desk to stand next to you, propping her hip against the desk drawers. “For the fabric on the tablecloths.”

You shrug. “I don’t know Rose, you pick.”

“But I can’t, I can’t pick. I’ve already picked too many things; the food, music, decorations, my head is spinning.”

You laugh and tug at her arm, making her fall into your lap with perfect ease. You circle your arms around her waist and rest your head on her shoulder, still surprised by how perfectly she fits, how _right_ it feels.

“You’ll do fine,” you say, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “And ivory or white, it doesn’t matter to me; either way I still plan to marrying you come the fifth.”

“Aw, Scorpius.” Rose turns her head, her cheeks coloring slightly. “That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.”

You shrug, bashful. “I have my moments.”

You lean in for a kiss and Rose happily obliges. But after a few seconds she pulls away and holds up the samples. “But really Scorp, ivory or white?”

You drop your head to her shoulder. “Rose,” you murmur disappointingly. “You are going to be the death of me.”

 

-:-

 

The day is warm, the sun cascades down on your face. You tilt your head back and breathe in deeply as the early summer air fills up your lungs.

“So,” your father takes a sip of water and leans back in his seat, his eyes scrutinizing. “Have you two decided on a name yet?”

You glance over at your wife, not surprised to see a smile tug at the edge of her lips.

“Well,” replies Rose, her hands resting lightly on her heavily rounded belly. “We’re not quite sure on a girl’s name but for a boy, we were thinking Ronald.”

Draco spits out his water in shock. “Ronald?” he exclaims, shocked. “Ronald Malfoy?”

“Ronald _Draco_ Malfoy,” teases Rose, her face lit in a cheeky grin. “It has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

You start to laugh heavily. The look on your father’s face is well worth it. You lean over towards Rose and grab her hand, tugging at it lightly. “You, my dear, are going to be the death of me,” you say. “But somehow, I don’t care.”

And her smile says she doesn’t care either.


End file.
